Naruto a Paladin
by Kronvarln
Summary: This is a story where Naruto is a Paladin and works along side other exorcists yet doesn't come to the public eye often.


Naruto/Blue Exorcist Crossover

I do not own Blue exorcist or Naruto

"speech"

**"Demon Speech"**

'thought'

**'Demon thought'**

Begin

**Chapter 1 The Youngest Paladin**

One day, during his normal routine of looking for work, Rin Okumora, older twin of Yukio Okumora, saw a few kids picking on a few pigeons. They were shooting them with a crossbow. He got enraged when he shot a few more. He then charged at the one that had the crossbow. He then beat him up until he realised what he was doing. The boys took this time to run away.

He looked at his hands and said to himself "Oh man, not again."

He then decided to head home so he could get himself patched up. As he was leaving he never noticed the two pairs of eyes that were watching him.

Somewhere nearby

"You got a feisty son there," a figure said to the man standing next to him.

"Yea Rin is the troublesome of the two. He's just like you Naruto except you are the only other Paladin around except for me," The man said.

Naruto had bright spiky blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. He was around 5" tall and wore the uniform of the exorcists, except he had the pants and a trench coat. He was also 15 years old and the youngest Paladin. He was a Knight, Tamer and a Dragoon Meister.

"That's right ain't it Shiro. If he loses control of the Blue flame I won't hesitate to put him down. You know that right?" Naruto said.

The man with him was Shiro, the other Paladin and he was 6" tall. He was a Dragoon and a verse meister. He was also the father of both Rin and Yukio. He wore priest robes and was not your ordinary priest.

"Well at least you helped me train Yukio into a good Dragoon exorcist. He is now intermediate exorcist first class," Shiro said.

"Yes he is doing well. Now I am going to be heading to True Cross academy to keep an eye on things there along with Shura-chan. As far as she know's I am on a long term mission on the other side of the world. I have the perfect disguise for it as well so I'll see you later old man," Naruto said.

"Naruto please do your best to help protect the boys as if something happens to either of them, the other might go out of control as I have a feeling that both of them will be able to use the flames of their father Satan. Just make sure that there is nothing strenuous to cause that please, my friend," Shiro said.

1 week later

'Old man, it's going to be boring without you here,' Naruto thought to himself while he sat in the exorcist class. He had been there and was waiting for both Rin to show up for class and for Yukio to come and teach it.

The people that were in the class so far were a kid with a yellow stripe in his hair whose nickname with his friends was Bon, with his friends Shima a boy with pink hair and Kimekoneko a bald headed kid. There was Izumo a girl with big eyebrows and Pakkura. They were there together. There were also two other boys, one that was a ventriliquist and a boy whose name was Yamado, who only played his PSP.

Since Naruto had joined the class he had worn a black hoodie and black pants, he also had his sword sealed away into his right wrist, with his guns sitting underneath each of his arms. He also had his papers to use his taming in his pockets as well.

Naruto then saw Rin walk in with a small little dog, which looked at him weirdly. He just smiled and made a shushing motion to which it just smiled.

This didn't go unnoticed by Yamado, who noticed the subtle movements of the new kid whose name was Sasuke.

"Alright class let's get started," Yukio said as he walked in.

Rin just looked at Yukio and started going off his face until they seemed to come to an agreement after a little while.

They all then went outside and waited. Naruto then decided to go and talk to Yamado.

"Yamado, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

Yamado just nodded. Then followed him over to the corner of the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yamado asked.

"Not much just wanted to know who the Paladin is now that Shiro is dead," Naruto asked.

Yamado was just looked confused then answered "Angel and a boy named Naruto who is around 15. Why?"

"Just wondering who replaced the old man Shura-chan," Naruto said chuckling.

"No one calls me that except for- Naruto-kun," the now named Shura said hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I'm making sure that Satan's son doesn't go out of control. And also as a favour to a man I thought of as a father. That reminds me, I better go get Kuro," Naruto said.

They left just as Yukio called the class back in.

"Where did Yamado and Sasuke go?" Yukio asked.

"They went off to do something I think, not sure really sir," Izumo said.

After School

Naruto is walking with Shura towards the gate that Kuro guarded. When they got there Kuro saw Naruto and jumped on him. He then felt Kuro pawing at one of his pockets.

"Alright Kuro, I'll give you the silver vine wine. But I have some bad news for you," Naruto said solemnly Kuro looked at him confused for a little bit. "Shiro is dead Kuro my friend, now please don't go demon on us. I don't want to hurt my best friend."

Kuro just nodded then went to Naruto and just cuddled up to him while crying. Naruto just comforted him by picking him up and holding him close.

"Kuro, what do you say about staying with me? As my familiar?" Naruto asked.

Naruto then heard an excited voice in his head "_Yes, Yes._"

"Well lets go Kuro, Shura. I'm going to go check on Rin and Yukio," Naruto said. "And also send my report to the Vatican. Shura, you'll have to head back and get ready for class tomorrow."

They then seperated, with Naruto going towards the dorms that Rin and Yukio shared. "Kuro how come I could understand you?" Naruto asked.

"_I'm not sure Naruto. I hope you won't get into trouble because of this,_" Naruto heard Kuro say.

"I agree, Kuro. Now let's go see the boys, I'll be going as myself this time instead of as Sasuke," Naruto said.

Rin and Yukio's dorm

"Well this is it," Naruto said.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Now lets see if they are home," Naruto said to himself.

"Who are you?" a voice said from above.

Naruto and Kuro looked up and saw Rin looking down at him from the window.

"Ahhh Rin, my that's so mean asking someone you used to look up to, after all I was your brother figure till I had to leave after getting a rather important position within the exorcists," Naruto said.

Rin just rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Um, sorry, I can't remember," Rin said. "I'll let you in after you can prove your identity."

Naruto pulled out his card and flung it up to Rin. As soon as Rin saw it he was in disbeleif.

"Your a Paladin?" Rin asked shocked.

"Well yeah, I've been training hard since I was a little child. I worked hard when I was five and made Paladin at the age of ten," Naruto said. "Your brother tried to beat me but he was unable to."

Naruto then dodged a couple of bullets and appeared behind the shooter with a sword at the persons throat.

"Now that wasn't very nice Yukio. After all that I did to help train you," Naruto said teasingly.

"Well sensei, I was just seeing if I had finally gotten strong enough to put a scratch on you," Yukio said pushing his glasses up. "Seems I have failed yet again. Oh well, I have as long as I want."

"Don't feel so bad Yukio. I am a paladin and you are an intermediate exorcist first class. And Rin up there isn't even an exorcist," Naruto said. Teasing Rin as he knew he wasn't able to do much.

"What was that you bastard!" Rin shouted from his spot in the window. He had just gotten up on the window sill, when Naruto disappeared.

"That wasn't very nice Rin," Naruto said from behind him. "Now I was going to offer to train you, but it seem's you don't want it. I'll be seeing you in a few weeks."

Unknown Location

"**The seal is weakening. Good, I'll finally be able to talk to him again,**" a dark voice said as a big red eye opened. "**Naruto-kun.**"

Morning the next day Naruto's place

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-CRASH

"Damn alarm clock," Naruto said. "Glad I've always got spares stocked away with me."

"_Naruto. Come on your gonna be late for class,_"Kuro said.

Naruto then looked at his clock and saw that it was 30 minutes till class began.

"Oh crap, why didn't you wake me earlier Kuro?" Naruto said while getting the uniform on.

"_I tried but you just kept sleeping,_" Kuro said.

"Alrite well lets get going shall we?" Naruto said now ready for class.

Cram school

"Wooh, what we doin now teach?" Naruto asked in his sasuke persona.

"Well today we are going to be going to the amusement park and find a ghost that has been pulling pranks on people," Yukio said.

"Sounds cool, can I partner up with Yamado?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have a problem with that, do you Yamado?" Yukio asked. He got a shake of the head. "Well its settled then Yamado and Sasuke will be teaming up. Bon and Shima, Timi and Kimikoneko, Shami and Rin, Pakkura and Izumo. Now that you know your groups go around this amusement park looking for the ghost. It is know to play pranks on people, like flipping skirts etc. Now get to it, and don't worry about people seeing you as the park is closed."

They all split up and Yukio suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

Timeskip 30 minutes later

While everyone was looking for the ghost, Shura and Naruto went to the highest point in the park. They then saw from up there blue flames and a higher level demon jumping away from the blue flames.

"Looks like we can blow our cover now, right Shura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You bet Naru-kun. I'll protect Rin and you fight the demon that he is fighting," Shura said.

"Got it, now lets go," Naruto said jumping off towards the blue flames.

With Rin

"I'll kill you," Rin said his eyes looking like a circle with three half semicircles sticking out of it.

"This isn't fun anymore," the person he was fighting said. "I'm going to snap this now as you've lost control."

"I'd stop if I were you Emeimon Lord of the Earth, unless you want to feel my wrath!" Naruto said.

Emeimon just looked at Naruto for a moment before he said, "Do I know you?"

"I haven't met you before in my life," Naruto said.

"I know I've seen you, now where have I- That's it. I know where I've seen you," Emeimon said. "Except you weren't old, I held you when you were only a baby. I knew your father, he sealed one of my best friends into you as he was a demon beyond the strength and power of Satan. You have the Kyuubi no Yoko in you. Him and his brothers are the only ones that can take form in both worlds."

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled.

"What I'm saying is, that your father sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into you at birth to save this town," Emeimon said. "I then picked you up and brought you to this area as I knew that they wouldn't treat you well. I'm kind of glad I did. Now I get to test your strength. What say you, shall we do battle at a later date?"

"I suppose, but for the time being leave, so that we can deal with something. Also who gave me the demon sword that I have?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure but I've heard that your demon sword is special, as it can only be used by you right?" Emeimon said. "Well I shall tell you at a later date when our battle shall commence."

"Very well, I look forward to it. Now put the sword down and leave, then I won't be forced to beat you up," Naruto said.

"Alright, so what is your exorcist rank?" Emeimon asked.

"I am a Paladin," Naruto said smirking.

"Ahhh, that's good. Well here's something from your home village," Emeimon said throwing a scroll towards Naruto.

Emeimon then threw the sword towards Naruto who threw it towards Rin, who sheathed the blade. Emeimon then jumped out of there as soon as he threw the blade away from him.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto. You to Rin," Emeimon said as he left.

"Well lets go Yamado, and Rin be prepared for anything," Naruto said as he left with Yamado.

A few minutes later

"Rin are you alright?" Yukio asked.

"Yea I'm fine," Rin answered. "Where Yamado and Sasuke."

"We are right here, except we aren't who think us to be," Yamado said.

"Yea we are actually exorcists," Sasuke said. "My name is Naruto, Paladin." Naruto said throwing his hood off, revealing no shirt and a few scars, and abs.

"Name is Shura, Senior exorcist first class," Yamado said pulling the hood off, revealing wraps around her chest. She then pulled the wraps off revealing a bikini top that barely held her chest.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID," the other teacher Tsubaki said.

Naruto and Shura both pulled their ID cards out and gave them to the Tsubaki.

"Well it checks out, so what were you doing in the class?" Yukio asked as Naruto and Shura got their ID cards back.

"We were keeping an eye on the class, now me and Naruto here need to have a chat with Rin at the Japan Exorcist Branch HQ. We'll be using the big cell," Shura answered. With that she dragged Rin to a door with Naruto and Yukio following them.

A/N Thanks for reading. Please let me know how it goes. I will try and update this around every two weeks or so.

Kron


End file.
